


Five Nights At Stephanie's AU

by novarose122001



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Metegol | Underdogs (2013)
Genre: Animatronics, Character Death, Head Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It is a normal night for Kiyoko Rose until she apparently got bad luck on her side for the evening. She lost a bet to a group of bullies and was forced to be inside the haunted pizzeria that was shut down due to some "paranormal" activities to the animatronics. But, the eeriest thing is; the animatronics that is left behind inside the pizzeria, that are shut down, and locked away in a storage room, walks at 12:00 and goes to "sleep" at 6:00. Can Kiyoko find out why they are alive, and who murdered the children before everything's too late?





	Five Nights At Stephanie's AU

" _ Hey, whatcha doin'? _ " A male's animatronic voice asked a young small girl, whose face is blackened out from the fading memory, except her mouth, and body. She has lightly tanned almond skin color and long brown hazelnut hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, in a braid. She is wearing a pink sweater with a zipper in the front and a hoodie in the back and blue jeans and black shoes with white laces with bits of pink in some areas. She is about the age of 10 or 11 and she is smiling at the strange figure. "I'm just standing here watching Stephanie play music for us in the other room. Isn't she wonderful?" the young girl responded with a giggle. " _ Really? You think Stephanie is the best one? Jake may be the honcho of this place, but, Fredbear's the head honcho around. _ " the mysterious animatronic figure explained. She giggled lightly, and he lightly chuckled her. "Rose! Your birthday guests are coming here!" a father's voice called her.

 

She turned her head around and called back, "Coming!" She looked back at the figure and said, "Are you coming to celebrate my birthday with me?" The figure chuckled and responded with a grin, " _ Of course I'm going to celebrate your birthday. But, I have to be in this room playing one, two, three, duck game with the boys and girls, so I have to stay here and watch them. You go on ahead and celebrate with your friends. I'll celebrate with you in the background. _ " She giggled and happily nodded her head and walked into a lit room up and in the room and a man with a purple uniform noticed Stephanie and chuckled. He has light skin color, his eyes darkened like the girl's eyes from the faded memory and he has short brown hair. "There you are, my birthday girl," he replied, with a chuckle. She giggled and he picked her up from underneath and hugged her lightly. "Happy birthday, little one."

 

She giggled cutely, and he chuckled along with her. Then, the door opened and the rest of the people came inside and started to play in the playground at the side of the room. Some headed to a different room with a sign that said, "Arcade Room." Others went into another different room with another sign that said, "Drawing Room." As for the girl, she was excitedly looking at the presents and a boy with light skin color, taller and skinnier than her, walked behind her and hugged her. "Happy birthday!" he greeted. She giggled and hugged him back. He also darkens and she took his hands. "Jonathan, I have a question for you," she asked. "What is it, Rose?" he asked. "Would you like to see the animatronics?" she asked. He nodded his head eagerly, and she leads him to another lit up with party favors inside and a cake in the middle of a table with paper plates to hold that cake on and plastic white forks. Four kids grabbed masks from a box and put them on.

 

A boy with a purple bunny mask light skin color, purple eye color black hair. He is wearing a purple shirt with a music note on the front of the shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. He is about the age of 10 or 11 years old. A boy with a brown bear mask light brown skin color, blue eye color brown hair. He is wearing a brown shirt that is a Freddy Fazbear suit and black pants with black shoes. He is about the age of 10 or 11. A female with a yellow chicken mask with an orange beak has slightly tanned skin color steel blue eye color and yellow blond hair. She is wearing a yellow top jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, a yellow skirt that reaches down to her knees, and orange stockings that reach up to her knees in stripes of orange and light orange and orange slippers.

 

A boy with a red fox mask has red short hair, light skin color, and ruby eyes. He is wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans with a black buckle around the waist, and shoes that are black. Stephanie noticed the boy with the red hair putting on the mask, and she asked, "James? Why are you wearing the Foxy mask?" He turned around and noticed her and he replied, "Because it's your birthday, sis." She smiled lightly and the boy pushed up the mask revealing his ruby red eye color and the girl now have hazelnut brown eye color. She smiled more and he chuckled. "James! The animatronics is ready!" the female with the chicken mask called after him. The girl squealed with delight and he chuckled. "You really like to see Stephanie play music for you, hmm?" he replied, with an hmm at the end of his sentence. She nodded her head excitedly, and he leads her into a room where two animatronics, were on the stage and the kids were in front of the stage, excitedly watching them move and talk.

 

The first animatronic on left is a skinny male with short gold "hair" and gold "eye" color and light "skin" color and if you were close enough to his face, you could see he has freckles. He is "wearing" a light orange, light grey, dark orange vest over his polo shirt, dark brown pants, socks that matched the same colors on his vest and brown loafers. In his right hand is a microphone and he is happy to see the kids. On the left side of the stage is a female animatronic with tanned skin color, hazelnut brown eye color, and long brown "hair" that reaches down to the middle of her back. She is wearing a pink, white, grey, and brown camo sweater with white fuzz inside along the outside of the fabric and around her neck to make it look like she has a fuzzy neck. Underneath her sweater is a black shirt with tiny white flowers decorated all over the shirt and the bottom is handing out the bottom of the sweater to make it look like a mini skirt. She is "wearing" blue jeans with black shoes with hints of pink and white lances. In her left hand is a microphone.

 

" _ Hello! Boys and girls! Welcome to Stephanie Allen's Pizzeria, with my favorite host, Jake González! _ " the female animatronic spoke through the mike with excitement. " _ And please give out an applause to our favorite birthday girl, Rose! _ " Everyone cheered with excitement and pleasure as Rose laughed out in pleasure and then,  _ bam _ ! Everyone stopped cheering and the laughter died down in small whispers. Rose turned around to see a male, taller than her with short brown hair, light skin color, and steel blue eye color. He is wearing a blue sweater with a white zipper in the front, and a hoodie. He is wearing blue jeans and white shoes with lances. For some reason, he looked angry and red, as the doors were open wide as if he slammed the doors open. "ROSE!" he screamed. Rose jolted from his scream. "Yes?" she squeaked in fear.

 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY?!" he screamed. He slammed the doors close and stomped over to Rose, with a red angry face. "I-I-I forgot!" she stammered. "FORGOT?! You invited the rest of the stupid freaks that you called friends and forgot ME?!" he screamed at her. "Y-Yes, I-I'm sorry." she stammered. "Sorry" does not count anymore! You always forgot about me every time you celebrate a birthday party!" he screamed at her. She started to shake and Jonathan came over and stood in front of Rose in a protective way. "Why don't you pick on someone your size, Brandon?" Jonathan growled. "Well, well, well." he snarled. "The tall freak stands up for your girlfriend? That's unique. Let's see if he likes a bite of...something sweet like, perhaps cake." Then, without warning, he grabbed the back of Rose's shirt from behind Jonathan and marched over to the animatronic, Jake, as he was still operating, as Jonathan tried to pull Brandon away from the animatronic. Then, the animatronic knelt down on one knee like in the programs, but this program is horrible.

 

"SHUT DOWN THE EQUIPMENT! QUICK!" Rose's father screamed at the electronic controllers. "PLEASE, LET GO BRANDON!" Rose bawled in fear as she frantically tried to squirm out of Brandon's grip. But then Brandon smirked and snarled, "Let's see if Jake likes a kiss from you." She panicked, as he slowly pushed Rose closer and Jonathan went in front of Brandon and pushed Rose out of the way, but instead got shoved into the Jake animatronic's mouth and then, a sickening crunch. Blood splattered everywhere and Brandon snapped out of his rage and saw what he did and went pale. "What...have I done?" he questioned himself in horror. He backed up from the spot he was and whipped around and ran out of the pizzeria, leaving children screaming, yelling, crying, and fainting. Some of the girls screamed, and the boys were watching in horror. Some of the adults panicked and ran, trying to shut down the animatronics to get the boy's head out, as he was numbly still and isn't moving. Not one inch. Then, a young man, wearing a metal colored suit with black pants and shoes came into the room and saw Jonathan in the animatronic's mouth and he went pale.

 

"JACOB?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" A female's voice screamed. "J-Jonathan..." the male spoke in a sad voice. Then, a female came into the room and when she saw Jonathan in the mouth, she covered her mouth in shock and started to cry. As for Rose, she was shocked to see Jonathan dead in the animatronic's mouth, as police came and opened the animatronic's mouth and got Jonathan's head out. She started crying, and a male picked her up from underneath and she cried in his arms. " _ J-J-J-J-Jake... _ " an animatronic's voice spoke. Rose looked at the animatronic from behind her father's back, which is the Stephanie animatronic, looking shocked while staring at the Jake animatronic with blood around his mouth, some drops of blood drips on the ground, as he was shut down and powerless and the Stephanie animatronic looked like she was, crying as actual oil like tears dripped from her sockets and landing on the ground. " _ W-W-W-What h-h-h-have y-y-y-you d-d-d-done? _ "

 

* * *

 

In a room, Rose was sitting in the chair, while holding in her arms is a stuffed wolf with a note that said, "Happy Birthday! From, Jonathan González." in her right hand and James right by her side with his arm over her back and on her left shoulder, trying to calm her down from her trauma as a blue blanket was on her, covering her back. In front of the couch is a TV and the news came on the screen. " _ Welcome to CNN breaking news, we have news about a child named Jonathan González that died apparently to child abuse from another child whose name is Brandon Xander as he was stuffed into an animatronic's mouth by accident from jealousy. The manager of the pizzeria named Steven Allen is closing the pizzeria for good, but, to his diagrams, one of the animatronics disappeared and no one saw it disappear with a human. Now on the search for that animatronic, people are asking questions to the victim's parents the Gonzálezs and they blamed the Xanders. This is Christina, and we'll be back for news. _ " after the TV turned off, Rose started to cry more and James gently placed her head into his chest, trying to calm her down from her sadness and he gently shushed her. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm always here for you." he softly spoke to her. "He did nothing wrong," she whispered between sobs.

 

James slowly nodded his head in agreement and outside of the window, it was animatronic with pointed ears and steel blue eyes. She frowned for a moment, before sighing and walked off, into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
